Captain Falcon vs. Cinder
Description Which flaming fighter can bring the heat? Who do you think will win? Captain Falcon Cinder Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Within a volcano, there is a laboratory with the Ultratech logo on it. The Blue Falcon quickly zips down near it, and from it comes Captain Falcon, renowned bounty hunter. He entered the laboratory, finding himself in Fury's Core. He cracked his knuckles and scanned the area, looking for his target. However, his hunt wouldn't take long. Shortly after walking in, he heard a flaming fireball zipping through the air. He looked behind him, and saw said fireball aimed right at him. He quickly jumped out of the way as the ball landed on the ground. He took a fighting stance and waited for the fire to dissipate. A humanoid figure rose, though they still appeared to be covered in fire. Captain Falcon saw volcanic rocks in a humanoid shape within that flame. Upon seeing that, he knew he found his target. This was the man that took crooked jobs from crooked men for crooked money turned into the experiment for a crooked company, Cinder. Cinder looked upon Captain Falcon as if he were looking at a fly invading his personal abode. Cinder: Just so you know, any resistance you pose will just delay the inevitable. You may as well throw yourself in the lava now. Captain Falcon thrust a hand forth, and flexed his fingers in a "bring it" motion. Captain Falcon: C'mon! Cinder got into his fighting stance as Captain Falcon readied himself for a fight. Feel the heat! Fight! The two immediately went for a kick boosted by a running start. The two feet collide, and the two back flipped away. Cinder dashed into the air with a firey boost before boosting right down at Captain Falcon. The bounty hunter rolled under the attack, dodging the strike. While Cinder rose to his feet, Captain Falcon charged forward, fist flaming. He hit Cinder with a flaming uppercut, sending him into the air. Falcon jumped up to Cinder and struck him with a few quick blows. However, mid combo, Cinder miraculously recovered and kicked at Captain Falcon. COMBO BREAKER Captain Falcon was knocked out of his combo, and Cinder chose to capitalize on the moment. He dashed through the air, dragging Captain Falcon with him. He followed up the dash with a few punches, ending with a kick that sent Captain Falcon in the air, and slamming on the ground. MONSTER COMBO Cinder tried to dive down onto Captain Falcon, but the bounty hunter spun his legs above him, countering the attack and hitting Cinder away. He then hopped onto his feet, and bashed his shoulder into Cinder. He followed up with a series of fast punches. Captain Falcon: FALCON KICK! Captain Falcon ended his combo with a powerful kick, his foot burning up with fire as he rocketed forward. This time, Cinder threw a bubble of magma at the bounty hunter, who kept on flying forward. He struck, sending Cinder back a bit. However, the bubble exploded on Captain falcon, sending him flying back. Cinder reoriented himself, and rocketed through the air, chasing the bounty hunter down. He struck Captain Falcon with his rocketing body. Captain Falcon fell down, and bounced off the ground, which Cinder responded to with a few kicks, keeping him airborne. After that, he kicked downwards, sending Falcon down into the ground. The fiery bounty hunter rolled back to his feet, and barely dodged the next rocketing-strike. He responded to an axe kick to Cinder's head. At that, Cinder was knocked down into the ground. Category:Somebody495 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Fire Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant